


Warriors

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: They have fought through their battles and it’s the way that Alana's skin touch her and how it makes her feel; that's the only feeling that reminds Margot that she's alive.





	Warriors

The image of Mason sinking in to the water still burned in to Alana's mind. The way they drag his soulless body out of the tank, planted Hannibal's hair in to his hand and then how the fled in the middle of the night with a bag of Margot's clothes and Margot's key to her beloved sleek black BMW sport car. Alana clench tight to the steering wheel as they speed through the night, she wasn't sure where she should take Margot but at least to somewhere safe.

 

Margot is sitting next to her, the gold shirt wet and stick uncomfortably to her skin. She is staring aimlessly out the window as the car speed through the darkness. Alana slowly reach over the middle console and take Margot's hand before squeeze it lightly; the dim orange light cast on Margot's face as she turn toward Alana. The corner of her lips curls up into a small smile as she link their hands together. It’s a small gesture but a good insurance that reminds Alana, telling her that they're okay; they are going to be okay.

 

Alana park the car next to her Mercedes in the drive way before shutting off the engine and give Margot a look before exit the car. Then she hear Margot chuckle, a low chuckle, before bury her head in to her hair. Alana stare at her in confuse as the cold wind blow through the open car door and Margot start to shiver. After a long silence from an hour car drive, Alana is surprise to hear Margot laugh.

"Margot?" Alana said.  "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe he's dead" Margot said before letting out a long sigh. "After so many years" She lean back and rest her head against the seat before taking a deep breath. She look at Alana, there's sadness in her eyes but a hint of amusement. Something that Alana couldn't place, but then the way she smile tells another story; a new found freedom. She reach over and touch Alana's face lightly before slide her hand behind Alana's neck and pull her in for a kiss. A heat fiery kiss that cause Alana to feel almost guilty to be doing this after what happen to Mason but at the end…it was just almost. She wanted the world for Margot, her wishes has become Alana’s first priority. After all, Margot is all she want.

 

She could feel Margot's tongue begging for permission, licking her lower lips and biting like she never kiss Alana before. Alana drop her hand and slide it across Margot's stomach, the texture underneath her hand wet and stick tight to Margot's skin.

"We should get you out of those clothes" Alana said before backing away, smirk when she hears Margot let out a soft whine. She pulls Margot in for another deep kiss before stepping out of the car. “Come on, it will be worth it”

"Please" Margot said as she swipe her long finger under Alana's chin before following  Alana in to the dim lit house.

 

They made love like it would be their last time. Margot green eyes watch Alana’s every moment. The newly expose skins being touch, kiss and lick; just like how Margot likes it. Alana slowly peel the layers of clothes out of Margot until she's naked. She sit on the foot of the bed and stare at Alana, her green eyes dark with desire but Alana could still see sadness behind it; she hope she could fix Margot and protect her from all the bad things in this world. On another thought, this might be the only way of fixing that Margot want.

"Off" Margot said simply as she reach up and push Alana's suits off her shoulder and watch as Alana shed her own clothes. Margot watch her with hungry eyes, she needs to feel her lover closer; wash away all the trace of Mason and what happened earlier tonight away. She pulls Alana down to the bed with her after she get rid of her trouser, Margot sigh with relief; they are fixing each other again. They are whole when they are with each other.

 

“Are you okay” it wasn’t a question, Margot thought when Alana murmured from the crook of her neck. She’s creating bruises on Margot neck, normally she would tell her not to because Mason might see but tonight, there’s no holding back.

“I’m more than okay” Margot said as she slide her hand into Alana’s hair pulling her down closer to her body. She needs to feel Alana's body against her to make sure that she's alive; reminding her that she didn't sink in to that tank with Mason.

 

Alana's hand expertly guide the way down Margot's body; after all these times, Margot still surprise at how well Alana has known her body. She knows how much Margot likes to be touch, how she likes it when she wrap her lips around her nipples or how much she likes when it was her tongue, not her fingers, that caress her folds. She could feel Alana's lips kissing her down her throat, between her breast, her toned stomach and then where she needed Alana the most. She kiss her clit slowly, her blue eyes glancing up at Margot's green ones; like she was asking for permission, making sure that Margot is really okay. Margot nodded slowly, her head is too dizzy to think about anything else other than Alana's tongue pleasuring her.

 

Alana knows what Margot likes and she decide not to leave Margot high and dry anymore. She wrap her lips around Margot's clits and suck it lightly, tasting Margot's wetness. She could feel Margot twitch and her hand find's Alana hair before gripping it tight.

"Oh god" She said breathlessly. Alana could see Margot's body arch up; she's close. That's when she decide to slip in her fingers and continue to suck Margot's center. The rhythm that Alana create send Margot on edge and come undone in no time. The last thing that came out of her mouth was her screaming Alana's name. She was seeing starts when Alana kissing her inner thigh and easing her from the orgasm. She try to pull Alana up so she can return the favor but what Alana did surprise her; she takes Margot hand and kiss each fingers lightly before pulling Margot closer and wraps her arms around her.

"Not tonight" Alana said as she sigh. "You are okay now, that's all that matters"

"Are you sure" Margot said as she look up at her lover. Alana nod slowly with a soft smile, she place a kiss on to Margot's forehead and pull the duvet up to cover them both. Margot listen to Alana heartbeats until she drift away.

 

When the morning light shine through Alana's bedroom window the next morning, Margot could feel like she could breath with ease for the first time in her life. Alana's arms wrap loosely around her, her breath steady and their heartbeats in sync. They have fought through their battles and it’s the way that Alana's skin touch her and how it makes her feel; that's the only feeling that reminds Margot that she's alive.

 


End file.
